Once More with Feeling
by tiffanywillow
Summary: There is a new monster in Tokyo causing people to sing out their darkest secrets. Rei struggles to remember those two days and she suspects that Usagi has something to do with it. Ami and Mako finally confront their feelings for each other. This story is a continuation of "Tabula Rasa". Pairing: Usagi Rei, Ami Makoto
1. Going Through the Motions

_A.N._

 _This story is inspired by the musical episode "Once More with Feeling" from the TV show Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Each chapter is based on a song from the chapter. If you are a Buffy fan, you can probably sing along. If you are not, please go to YouTube and search for "Going through the motions Buffy" and listen to the original song. Or if you would rather, you can just read the lyrics like a poem._

 _The lyrics will follow the same metronome as the original song. Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Previously on "Tabula Rasa", Usagi and Rei shared a kiss and some tender moments after their memories were stolen. When their memories returned, Usagi decided to erase those two days from Rei's memory.**_

Chapter 1-Going Through the Motions

Rei rubbed her head and slowly sat up. It was day five since the big battle against Hecate and the headache seemed to have taken permanent resident in her head. The sun was already shining brightly outside. Rei sighed and got up. There were a lot of chores to do still.

"Caw. Caw". Deimos and Phobo flew down and said their good mornings.

"Gong". Morning patrons were already making wishes and sounding the bell.

"Tsk tsk" Grandpa swept the front yard while staring at the girls' very short skirts.

Rei could feel the strangest sensation and an unease sense of a new evil. The sounds of the temple, the sounds of the city, it was almost melodic. Rei could feel something bubbling inside of her, waiting to be released.

Caw Caw. Gong. Tsk Tsk. Gong. Caw Caw. Gong. Tsk Tsk. Gong.

Rei opened her mouth to say something and burst into song.

 **(Rei)**

Ever since that day

I had a feeling

My mind bare and my heart gray

Tried to remember

What is that feeling

How could I forget

Something here is stray.

I've been hiding my feelings for you,

Just hoping no one knows

And I've been going through the motions

Just to be your friend

Nothing will ever change till the end.

I was always sure and kind of stable

Now I find my will weaken

When she looks at me

She knows something

The secret she won't sing.

 **(Grandpa)**

Rei must be hurting.

 **(Rei)**

Thanks for noticing.

 **(Grandpa)**

She is pretty sad and not feel well

And lately I can tell

That she's just going through the motions

Faking it somehow.

The fire is gone

Who is this girl now?

 **(Rei)**

What do I need to remember

Something was in my memory

 **(Grandpa)**

How can I help you?

 **(Rei ignoring Grandpa)**

Remember! I don't want to be going through the motions,

Losing mind and heart

I can't even feel

Is my heart made of steel

And I just wanna feel

My heart….

The strange melody ended and the song stopped. Grandpa went back to sweeping like it was any other day. Rei clutched her heart and felt its heaviness. Hecate stole their memories and they have gotten it all back. So why did she felt like she had just lost something precious?

Rei flipped open her communicator and called for a senshi meeting. Something weird was happening.


	2. I've Got a Theory

_A.N._

 _Lyrics for the song written by my wife IRL the Drifter._

 _Song: I've Got Theory_

* * *

 **Chapter 2-I've Got a Theory**

Usagi walked up the long stairs and she could feel her heart pounding. Rei-chan….Her heart had been feeling empty and hallow ever since that day, the day when she decided to erase Rei's memories of those two days.

"Usako, are you okay?" Mamoru caught up to her and looked at Usagi with concern in his eyes.

"I am okay." Usagi flashed her usual "don't worry about me" smile and grabbed Mamoru's hand. "Say, Mamo-chan, you are going to the park with Chibiusa this afternoon right? Can I come too? I changed my mind. It's such a nice day out…"

"Baka-Usagi. Stop ruining my date with Mamo-chan.." Chibiusa came up from behind and jokingly shoved Usagi. She stuck out her tongue at Usagi and crossed her arms.

To everyone's surprise, instead of jumping right in into their usual yelling match, Usagi nodded and kept walking. Puzzled, Mamoru and Chibiusa looked at each other and shrugged.

"Usagi, I am just joking. You can come and we can go eat all the street foods. You like that right? I am sure Mamo-chan will buy us anything we want to eat. We will have fun, okay?"

"Thanks, Chibiusa." Usagi said with her head down, her usual cheery glow was weirdly absent today.

The trio made it to the temple. Ami, Mako, Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru and Setsuna were already seated at the table. Rei had just walked in with a tray of tea. Usagi quickly said hi to everyone. From the moment she stepped through the door, she could feel Rei's eyes on her, studying her. The bunny quickly took the seat furthest from Rei and sat down while looking at the floor.

"So, Rei, why did you call the meeting? Have we encountered any new enemy?" Mamoru asked. He looked back and forth between Rei and Usagi and felt like he was missing something major. Did the two have a fight or something? The awkwardness between them was palatable.

"Well…I…am not sure actually." Rei hesitated. Something was weird ever since the day of the Hecate battle. Then, there was that weird incident this morning. Still, she needed to see if it was just her. "Did anyone…did anyone burst into songs last night? Or this morning?" She quickly blushed as she realized how weird it sounded.

Michiru blushed and looked at Haruka. "Well, I was practicing my violin, and then this gal here started singing. It was rather romantic. We had an impromptu concert at our house, I guess. To be fair, it was weird seeing Setsuna joined in in the chorus. I don't think I have ever heard you sing…?" She turned and punched Setsuna's arm jokingly. "Not bad though….you should sing more."

Setsuna rolled her eyes. "I do sing, just not in front of people."

"What about the rest of you?" Rei looked at the group.

"I was singing to my plants this morning. I do that every morning though, so it wasn't weird." Mako shrugged. "What about you, Ami? Did you sing?"

"I did. I was reading this poetry book and then the melody started popping into my head. I thought it was quite normal. What did you sing about, Rei?"

"I…don't remember." Rei could feel the heat on her face and tried to will herself not to blush.

"It doesn't matter anyway. If this is happening to everyone…is this some kind of attack? Michiru, anything in your mirror? Rei? What did the fire reading say?" Ami asked while she pulled out her Mercury computer.

"Yes, we should research it right away…I don't want it to happen again." Usagi had also sang this morning in her shower. It was unnerving. The things she had sang about. Luckily, Mamoru wasn't there. The lyrics would have betrayed Usagi's feelings.

A faint melody floated through the room and the chatter among the group died down. Everyone looked at each other….

 **(Mako)**

I've got a theory,

that its a youma

Some kind of youma?

Hey, maybe we could fight this...

 **(Rei)**

I've got a theory,

that it's a spirit

and we're all cursed like 'til evil's been banished

 **(Minako)**

I've got a theory, we should henshin yo

 **(Everyone)**

Grab your locket, make up power and then let's go!

 **(Setsuna)**

I've got a theory,

Maybe Usagi

and she's made a wish and didn't think and consequence, then crystal power, and loved the earth and I got nothing else.

 **(Minako)**

I've got a theory, that it's an idol

 **(Ami)**

I've got a theo- ******

 **(Minako)**

Idols aren't just pop stars like you see on TV

Saw this all the time when I lived in London

Maybe they have powers

and this is all some plot of Dark Agency!

Idols! Idols! It must be Idols!

Everyone stared at Mina with their mouths opened. The drama queen managed to throw fire crackers out of her hands. Where did those come from?

 **(Minako)**

..or maybe diamon?

 **(Haukra)**

I've got a theory kittens shouldn't pout

 **(Usagi)**

It's cause it's eerie can we stop now I am freaking out.

 **(Mamoru)**

I've got a theory, that no one's braver.

The moonlight glows, you'll never waver

With strong pure heaaarts, you're Sailor Saviours

All powerful. You'll save the world

The battle's ours, the Moon Rod's twirled!

 **(Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, Chibiusa, Setsuna)**

The timeline's warped, the world's in distress

The wind is strong, the seas are restless

We have to fight. We'll pay the price

Our sacrifice.

 **(Ami, Makoto, Minako, Rei)**

Hey we've died twice!

 **(Usagi)**

What kind of evil makes us all sing?

We're all more than someone's plaything.

In the name of the white moon...

They will be punished...

* * *

The group looked at each other as the room fell in silence again. Rei and Michiru exchanged a worried look, as they had felt a stronger evil presence in the room. As soon as the music stopped, the feeling was gone.

Usagi could feel tears stinging in her eyes and she quickly got up and ran out the room. There was another song in her head, waiting to be released from its prison. Usagi would rather die than sing it now…not with Rei in the room.

"Okay, let's get to research." Ami said as she watched Mamoru run out the room to check on Usagi. Something was clearly amiss here. Beside the fact that everyone had burst into songs and something had turned their lives into a musical, Ami wondered if the evil was going after Usagi specifically.

* * *

** Thank you Drifter for writing this song. Love your joke about Ami getting interrupted**


	3. Under Your Spell

_A.N._

 _Song: Under Your Spell_

* * *

 **Chapter 3-Under your Spell**

Usagi and the scouts stayed at the temple researching until the sun had set. Hours of research and they came up with nothing. Ami decided to call it a day and the group disbanded.

"Mama, papa, can I stay with Chibiusa tonight?" Hotaru pleaded with her puppy eyes. "There is this new anime I want to watch and Chibiusa has the DVDs. I promise I will brush my teeth and go to bed before nine."

"Only if it's okay with Mamoru," Michiru said while looking at him. He looked really distracted after he came back from chasing Usagi.

"Oh, I don't mind. And hey, if we start singing to anime songs, it might be fun." Mamoru chuckled and tried to wipe the worries from his mind. He was sure Usagi was just been emotional because of what Hecate did.

Uncharacteristically, Usagi had refused to talk about what she was going through. Mamoru tried to talk to her but she kept avoiding him. She had asked him to give her a couple days of time to sort through her feelings, whatever that meant.

"Yay." Hotaru jumped up and down excitingly. "Chibiusa, you better not snore tonight. Heh…"

"You better not hog the cover then…hmph." Chibiusa teased back.

"Have fun, my firely." Haruka bent down and kissed Hotaru's forehead. "Setsuna, are you ready? We should head home."

"You guys go ahead first. I am just going to go check out something at the time gate." Without any further explanation, Setsuna transformed and then teleported away.

"Well.. well…my lady, it looks like it's just you and me tonight," Haruka winked mischievously at Michiru.

"Are you going to sing about those damn cookies again tonight? If you do, I am kicking you out of bed." Michiru nudged Haruka in the ribs.

The pair made their way slowly to their car, walking hand in hand. The new moon hung low in the sky, illuminating the streets. They came across another couple singing on the street, professing their love to each other.

"Looks like it's not just us," Michiru frowned. She looked at her mirror and sighed again. Her mirror had stopped working ever since the Gentlemen attacked. Whatever the big bad that was behind this, calling down these mystical creatures to attack the senshis, it must be powerful enough to block the psychic power of the aqua mirror.

"Don't worry, Michi. We will figure this out. So far, everyone's just singing. There's no killing, or weird monsters popping out. No sign of apocalypse yet, so I'd say we take the night off." Haruka pressed her foot down hard on the gas. In truth, she was looking forward to a night alone with her Michiru. Monster or not, musical or not, Haruka planned to have a very romantic evening with the love of her life.

"Oh, you one track mind, Haruka…" Michiru looked at her with bedroom eyes and purred. Haruka gulped hard and pushed the car to accelerate even faster. All of a sudden, the cool autumn night was turning hot.

Their lips locked and their fingers fumbled with each other's buttons. Haruka kissed hungrily as Michiru pushed her against the wall. Slamming the front door shut, Haruka carried Michiru up and then gently lay her down on the bed.

Haruka lose her shirt and then climbed on top of Michiru. She stared down at the goddess and marveled at how beautiful Michiru looked. Haruka trailed her hand down slowly and reached up under Michiru's dress. She stared into Michiru's eyes and felt herself drown in ecstasy. Every nerve ending inside of her seemed to be firing off and Haruka felt almost light headed. Taking a deep breath, she breathed in the scent of the goddess.

"Michiru, I love you so much." Haruka started planting little kisses on Michiru's neck.

"Ruka, do you hear that?" Michiru propped her head up. She could hear another melody coming on….

 **(Haruka)**

I lived my life by running,

Never look back on my fate.

The echos in the wind rang,

I figured it was too late.

Then sea meets the sky,

You lifted me to fly.

I'm under your spell,

You came out the sea,

Siren me to notice you

It's magic I can tell

My heart fills with glee

Bring me to your Michi-sea.

 **(Michiru)**

I saw a world igniting,

Evil and death in the air.

I always fight by myself,

I was the only one there.

Then your power shone,

I was no longer alone

I'm under your spell,

Wrap up in the wind,

Tumble in the stormy sky

You make me fall in love,

Igniting my heart,

Everything I wished came true

You make me believe…..

 **(Haruka)**

The sky to the sea,

Our love eternally.

I'm under your spell.

You came out the sea,

Siren me to embrace you.

I break my heaven wings,

Flown in to the sea

Merging with my Michi-sea

You make me complete.

Haruka gently lift the dress above Michiru's head, and stared at her naked body. Their fingers intertwined and their heartbeats synced. The warm moonlight spilt through the window, illuminating their bodies. Sweetly, gently, they made love…


	4. I'll Never Tell

_A.N._

 _Song: I'll Never Tell_

 _Previously on "Tabula Rasa", Ami and Mako shared a tender moment after a very traumatic day. They have been avoiding talking about it ever since their memories returned..._

* * *

 **Chapter 4-I'll Never Tell**

"Let me walk you home." Mako picked up her stuff and followed Ami. Ever since they got their memories back, things had been weird between them. It certainly was a strange turn of event, which led to their first kiss and their first intimate moment. Mako didn't want this to stand in the way of their relationship, or worse, ruin their friendship.

"I am fine." Ami duck her head and quicken her pace. She didn't want to end up bursting into songs and sing about her feelings for Mako. That was the last thing she needed.

They walked side by side in silence. The street was quiet except for their footsteps. Mako yearned to reach over and just take Ami's hand. She wanted to know if Ami really like her back, but doubts clouded her mind and she clamp her mouth shut. Sometimes, something was better left unsaid.

Ami took out her key and unlocked her door. She hesitated a second, but decided against inviting Mako in. So she turned and said good night to her friend.

Mako didn't say anything back, but stared intensely at Ami. Mako could remember how she felt when Ami almost died in that car. She could remember how her heart felt like it was being shredded to million pieces when she thought she couldn't save Ami. It was all real. Hecate's spell erased everyone's memories, but the lost of them finally freed Mako's trapped feelings for Ami.

Mako slowly took a step forward and then grabbed Ami's hands…

 **(Mako)**

This is the girl that I want to protect and

She is the one.

My life in past was to fight and not connect

I wanted to run.

But I'm paralyzed

She saved my soul again and again

The only trouble is…I'll never tell.

 **(Ami)**

She is the one

The most amazing girl such passion and faith

We never talk, heart in lock, I will walk away, run away

I don't want to let go

The bond we have will maybe grow

There's just one thing that…NO

I'll never tell

 **(Both)** 'cos there's nothing to tell…

 **(Mako)**

She is

A genius

Her IQ is three hundred

She said these crazy theories

I don't understand.

I chase,

She escapes

She doesn't know she's the one.

My Ami is never mine,

She will always run

 **(Both)**

The love gets kind of scary

 **(Mako)**

What if I'm too ordinary,

 **(Ami)**

What if it's all temporary,

 **(Both)**

We all have baggage to carry,

But it's all very well

'cause, god knows

I'll never tell.

 **(Ami)**

When I see her

She is a goddess in heaven

I am giving confession

My love for her is true

She's tough, she's pretty she's making me feel guilty

I never…

 **(Mako interrupts)**

Please don't feel guilty

 **(Ami)**

I just can't help it. I…

 _Mako: Look at me. I am dancing crazy!_

 _Mako grabbed Ami's hands and started to dance to a fast jazz melody. Like a musical, they started to spin each other around._

 **(Both)** You know….

 **(Ami)** You're quite the soldier

 **(Mako)** My girl in armour

You're the cutest of the senshi, to my heart you carry the keys and

Please do not ever run away….

 _A slow violin melody sounded. Mako pulled Ami closer and the two stood looking at each other. Both could feel the heat intensifying between them…._

 **(Ami)**

You are,

My princess,

You'll always be my princess

That's why I'll never tell you cuz I'm terrified

I've read this tale

There's dating

Then betrayal

I know I will mess up I'll want to run and hide

 **(Both)**

I lied

I said it's nothing

I've tried

But there's these fears I can't deal.

 **(Ami)**

Is she looking for a girl with smiles?

 **(Mako)**

Will she walk with me for hundred miles?

 **(Ami)**

Will I spend my life with worry, if my sorrow gets too heavy

 **(Mako)**

What if I get very clingy, what if she thinks I'm too angry

 **(Ami)**

Am I dreaming

 **(Mako)**

Am I crazy

 **(Ami)**

Am I worthy to have her love

 **(Both)**

We could really destroy everything if we all fail

So thank god

I'll never tell

I swear

That I'll never tell

My lips are sealed

We are just friends

Nothing to see

Move it along

I'll never-Tell.

* * *

By the time the song ended, the two had waltz into Ami's apartment. They stared at each other awkwardly as they tried to process what they just sang.

Mako blushed profusely and unlinked her hands with Ami's. "It's getting late, maybe I should go home."

"Wait." Ami said quietly.

Mako turned around and felt a sliver of hope. Her heart pounded as she waited.

"Mako…." Ami took a deep breath. Her eyes glistened with tears as she glanced up at Mako. "I love you."

Not expecting Ami to be so blunt, Mako gasped. Ami took Mako's reaction the wrong way and she took a few steps back.

"Ami…." Mako smiled and pulled Ami in for a hug. "What took us so long…."


	5. Walk Through the Fire

_A.N._

 _Song: Walk Through the Fire_

* * *

 **Chapter 5-Walk Through the Fire**

Usagi stared at her dinner and felt a wave of nausea washed over her. Uncharacteristically, she had been eating less and less. It hadn't gone unnoticed. Mamoru had been trying to cheer her up by buying her favorite food, or take her out to the mall. It was no use.

"Usako, just eat one more bite." Mamoru gently urged.

"No. I am full. Kind of nauseous actually. Is it okay if I go lie in your bed for a little bit?" Usagi stood up slowly and walked to the bed without waiting for a response.

Mamoru came over and put a hand on Usagi's forehead. "You are really warm right now. Might be a fever. Okay, close your eyes and just rest a bit. I am going to run to the pharmacy right now." He leaned down and kissed Usagi on the cheek. "I will be right back."

"Mm. Thank you." Usagi muttered and pulled the cover over her head. She couldn't help but feel guilty. She kissed Rei. Even though they lost their memories, deep down, Usagi knew she wanted to anyway. The worst part was, Usagi still wanted Rei even after the memories of Mamoru returned.

* * *

Rei checked her reflection in the elevator. She ran her hand through her messy hair and then straightened her shirt. _Ding._ The doors opened and Rei stepped out.

Her heart raced as she walked down the long hallway. It wasn't the first time that Mamoru would call her to check on Usagi. There was that implicit trust between the two of them, that he could count on her to help Usagi. Whenever the princess was down, or sick, and when Mamoru had no idea what to do, he would turn to Rei. Today felt different, somehow.

Rei still couldn't remember those two days yet everyone else did. When she asked the others to fill her in on what happened, nobody could remember what Rei did. She tried to ask Usagi, but Usagi said she couldn't remember too.

 _Knock, knock._ She rapped her hand on the door and waited. When the door opened, her heart ached to see how terrible Usagi looked.

"Rei-chan? What are you doing here?" Usagi's eyes got teary and she quickly looked away.

"Mamoru said you were sick and that you weren't sleeping much or eating much. He was worried and he asked me to come over and check on you."

Usagi looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, he had been gone a while now. He said he will be right back."

"I don't know. All he said was you girls talk it out." Rei shrugged. Her guess was Mamoru decided to stay out a bit longer so that Rei could get the information out of Usagi. Whatever secret the princess was holding, it was slowly poisoning her.

Usagi sat down on the couch and sagged. "I think I am just too exhausted. After the last two big battles, maybe I used up too much energy. I am okay, don't worry about me."

Rei sat down next to Usagi and took her hand. "Bullshit. Something is bothering you and you are not telling anybody. Did something happen during those two days? Hecate really messed with our memories, you know. Maybe she gave you a fake piece of memory, like she did to Haruka and Michiru."

Usagi shook her head slowly. "It's not that…"

"Please just tell me. We can't bear to see you like this. I can't bear to see you like this." Rei raised her voice out of frustration.

The princess stared back with her sad eyes, and then suddenly fear flashed through as a melody sounded in the room. "No…no…."

Rei's heart pounded as she felt the urge to sing too. She wasn't ready to tell Usagi how she felt….

 **(Usagi)**

She is the fire and it burns brightly

I look into her and feel lost

Why can't we be

I want to run and flee

Who knows what's the cost

 **(Rei)**

Now from the sky she calls to me

To bathe my soul in warm moonlight.

To kiss her lips or maybe touch her face

I want to be her knight.

 **(Usagi)**

So I am drawn to the fire

But what 'bout destiny

I am torn by desire and we will…

 **(Rei)**

The path I seek is so lonely

I have loved you from the start

I want you mine

I know am out of line

I will give you my heart

 **(Usagi)**

So I am drawn to the fire

But what 'bout destiny

I am torn by desire and I love…

The door opened and Mamoru walked in. Usagi and Rei turned and looked at him in horror. How much did he hear? Thankfully, the melody stopped.

"What are you guys doing?" Mamoru raised his eyebrows and stared at the two girls holding hands.

Usagi withdrew her hand like it was on fire. Tears ran down her cheeks as she ran past Mamoru. She could hear them both calling out but she kept on running...


	6. Standing in the Way

_A.N._

 _Song: Standing in the Way_

 _When searching on Youtube, please type in "Standing in the way Giles". The first video should be the correct one. The episode has another version of this song (reprise) which will be used in a later chapter in my story._

* * *

 **Chapter 6-Standing in the Way**

Rei ran beside Mamoru, frantically chasing after Usagi. She felt her heart tied in a knot as she thought back to what they just sang. Was Usagi just about to confess her love? Before they were interrupted? Those eyes, filled with regret and guilt, what was that about?

"Usako." Mamoru's voice rang out just as the elevator door closed. "Shit."

Rei kicked the emergency exit door open and started running down the stairs. Fifteen flights in total. They would never be able to catch her. Rei cursed silently in her head. Usagi looked like she was about to collapse under the weight of her "secret", not to mention she was still running a fever.

Once in the lobby, Mamoru ran back to the elevators. It was too late. Usagi was gone. He kicked the trash can in frustration and then he turned and looked at Rei. "What the hell did you guys talk about? What could possibly make her so upset?"

"There is no time for this. Look, I don't even know. One minute we were talking and then we were singing. The lyrics didn't even make any sense." Rei dodged her gaze. "Mamoru, where does she normally go when she's upset?"

Mamoru unclenched his fists and thought for a moment. "The fountain. Or maybe the arcade. Probably the fountain. Follow me."

The both of them took off, running closely in sync, as they raced to find the woman they love.

The park was mostly deserted except a few odd couples. Rei and Mamoru called out for Usagi and searched the areas near the fountain.

"Okay. That's it. I am calling the girls to help find Usagi." Rei flipped open her communicator. Before she could do it, a melody sounded and Mamoru started singing. Rei cursed under her breath. There was no time for singing feelings right now….

 **(Mamoru)**

She's so fragile by herself outside.

She keeps escaping running elsewhere

I know she said she's fine, standing by my side, but I….

 **(Rei)**

We need to find her before it's too late

We can't be singing and this cannot wait

We should be searching 'fore it escalates, and I….

 **(Mamoru)**

I wish I could say the right words to help her through this mess

Wish I could be stronger and ease her through distress

With I could tell her that I do understand

Why she's hurting, cuz of me

Our fates intertwine and our love was born

She did not choose it and now is torn

Am I the reason that she feels guilty and mourns…If I…

 **(Rei)**

I wish I could say the right words to ease her through the pain

Wish I could be the good friend but my heart is too strained

Wish I could help her

Her heart withstanding pain

But fate's standing…in the way…

You are standing….in the way…..

The melody stopped and Rei and Mamoru looked at each other in awkward silence. Before they could process what they just sang, Rei flipped open her communicator and called the others.

"Usagi is missing. We need to find her." Rei yelled as she started to run.

Mamoru reluctantly followed Rei out of the park. Somewhere deep down, he had always known about Rei's feelings for Usagi. Now, he wasn't so sure if Usagi still loved him like she used to….

"What if she's staying with me because she had to?" The thought rang loud in Mamoru's head and he felt his heart stopped….


	7. When Life was But a Song

**Chapter 7-When Life Was But a Song**

The city was bursting with various melodies, blending in with the cacophony of the usual city sounds. Usagi wondered the street aimlessly, oblivious to the chaos happening around her. Rei and Mamoru. The thought of those two occupied her mind and she felt her heart hurting all over. Once upon a time, Mamoru was all that she loved and needed. She was willing o drive that long sword through her heart, just so that she could be with him in death.

Fate was a funny thing. Fate brought her Mamoru and Rei. She saw the future Tokyo and the kingdom she would build with Mamoru. She got to know her future child, a child conceived out of love with Mamoru and Usagi wouldn't trade anything for that. Yet, somewhere along the way, her heart changed. Unknowingly, she fell in love with Rei.

Usagi leaned against the wall and felt her knees gave out. A bout of dizziness took over and she slid down to the floor. Her chest felt heavy as she struggled to breath. Usagi felt her own forehead and realized her fever had spiked. The world started to spin but she held on. She called for Ami on the communicator, before blackness descended.

* * *

"Mako, let's go." Ami took off running after the call. Usagi said she was somewhere in the Juban shopping district. Ami tapped on the tracker on her communicator and followed the blinking light on the map. Mako ran steadily beside her.

"Rei called me earlier. Apparently, something happened and Usagi ran out. Rei had been trying to call Usagi but the calls were ignored." Mako reported.

"This singing curse, or whatever it is, is bad. From what I can gather, people are singing about things they normally wouldn't say. It's as if no one can lie anymore…Sometimes, some things are just meant to be unsaid." Ami stole a quick glance at Mako. "Maybe Rei and Usagi said something to each other and that led to some outbursts…."

Mako nodded. "But sometimes the songs are good right? I mean…we would never have talked…about what happened. Now, we will have to tell our friends….about us…" She glanced over and saw Ami blushing.

"Yeah…after this thing is taken care of." Ami looked at Mako and felt guilty at how happy she felt. After all, if the singing continues, the city might be spinning out of control soon. "Okay, Usagi should be a few blocks up ahead. Let's hurry."

For the rest of the way, they ran in silence. It was then they noticed that Tokyo was different today. Everywhere they see, people were arguing and fighting. A cacophony of melodies spread throughout, as the people continue to sing their darkest and deepest secrets.

Mako reacted quickly when she saw a guy reached for a knife and started charging at a woman. Mako leapt over and twisted the guy's arm until he dropped the weapon. All the while, he kept screaming, "You cheated. I am going to kill you. You cheated…." Mako struggled to keep him still, and then he suddenly went limp. As if drained, the guy dropped to the ground.

Mako looked up at Ami. She looked just as shock. Her Mercury computer was already out, scanning the entire area. "When they sing, everything looks normal. As soon as the fights escalate, they give off some kind of energy. Someone is feeding off of this."

"Like the dark kingdom stuff a few years ago?" Mako looked confused.

"Similar. I don't know. We need to find Usagi. Right. Now." Ami took off. Mako reluctantly dropped the murderous guy and followed.

 _Clung!_ A metal pipe landed a few feet away from Usagi and startled the passed out girl. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Two guys were fighting dangerously close.

"What?..." Confused and alarmed, Usagi sat up and tried to fight another bout of dizziness.

The princess whimpered as she stared at the chaos in front of her. One guy was on top and kept pounding on the other guy's face. "Stop. Please stop." Usagi yelled. Unsteadily, Usagi stood up and held on to the wall. "You guys don't have to fight. Please, you are going to kill him."

"Who the hell are you?" The guy stood up, his fists dripping with blood. "He stole money from my dad years ago. He was the reason why my dad's company failed. He was the reason why my dad killed himself. All these years, he pretended to be my dad's friend. I wish I have a gun…."

Usagi staggered forward and put her hands on the guy's shoulders. "People make mistakes. Please don't make one now. Forgive him. Let it go. Is it worth it for you to go to jail for this?"

The guy narrowed his eyes and shoved Usagi off. She landed hard on her back. "I will go kill him now. Then I will kill you. No witnesses. I won't go to jail."

"Bubble spray!" A dense fog descended. Usagi looked up to see Mercury and Jupiter. Before she can say anything, Jupiter flung her over the shoulder and they leapt to the nearest roof.

"He's going to kill that guy…we have to stop him." Usagi protested.

"Don't worry, I knocked him out." Mercury caught up to them. "We have bigger things to worry about. If we don't get this under control, Tokyo will be wiped out."

* * *

Chibiusa laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Hotaru was out with Setsuna. Usagi had a date with Mamoru. Everyone was busy. Chibiusa felt the boredom creeping in and let out a frustrating sigh.

The house was eerily quiet. The little child turned on the radio and turned up the volume. A pop song came on and Chibiusa started dancing in the living room.

Lately, everyone seemed preoccupied. It was pretty scary getting stuck at the time gate with Setsuna and Hotaru. She couldn't go to the past or the future. The evil that erased everyone's memories had made quite a mess. Luckily, Sailor Moon was able to defeat her. However, ever since that battle, Usagi had changed. She stopped smiling. She stopped caring. She stopped eating. Chibiusa tried to cheer her up but wasn't able to.

All of a sudden, the music stopped. Chibiusa turned around in surprise. Before she could scream, a blast came straight towards her and sent her flying. She slammed hard into the wall and then thudded onto the ground.


	8. What You Feel

_A.N._

 _Song: What You Feel (Buffy)_

* * *

 **Chapter 8-What You Feel**

Slowly, Chibiusa opened her eyes. She was on the stage in a deserted theatre. She tried to move and looked down in surprise to see the chains. "No." The child tried to move but only felt the chain tightened even more.

The spirit turned and grinned. She advanced slowly and crouched down. With her translucent hands, she traced the outline of Chibiusa's brooch. The spirit stood up and twirled dramatically on the stage.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Chibiusa demanded. She fidgets her hands behind and felt for the button on the communicator.

"Go ahead. Call them here." The enemy waved her hand nonchalantly.

Chibiusa's heart sank. She was the bait….

The spirit roared with laughter. "Oh, here…let me help you." She snatched the communicator and pressed the call button. The screen flickered and Usagi answered. The spirit flipped the camera around and focused on Chibiusa.

"Come save her, Sailor Moon." The spirit grinned. Without waiting for an answer, the spirit closed the cover and ended the call.

Chibiusa continued to struggle with the chain, even though she felt the sides scratching her arms and legs. The creature bent down and wagged her finger. "Naughty child." She reached over and tightened the chain even more.

The spirit then waved her hand and a jazzy melody floated through the theatre.

 **(Spirit)**

Welcome to my place,

You can't run away.

Everything is in place

It's going to be one good day

I come from the dimension below

And I'm here strictly by my Queen's suggestion.

So while we wait here, why don't we sing a while…

I like energy, bring it out in songs

When you gotta sing

Let the feelings flowing out

You feel sorrow,

It is amazing

We need that energy

The world is raging

The world colliding,

Let's all just sing a song

Don't you see, what you feel, girl…

I know just what you feel, girl.

 **(Chibiusa)**

So you need my energy?

That's why we all sang?

 **(Spirit)**

All these tragedies, they sing for too long

Then that energy starts to come out

Very strong

All secrets rip open, destroying

It will turn all those loving to hating

It is beautiful

When right is turned to wrong

We found the world and we want it,

So gather everyone

Back we will go to my city below

And feed you to my Queen.

Cos I know, what you feel, girl.

 **(Chibiusa)**

Sailor Moon, help me please

You are late, maybe hurry.

 **(Spirit)**

I'll make it fast…girl

 **(Chibiusa)**

Where are you, Sailor Scouts,

I am scared, please hurry.

 **(Spirit)**

We can bring chaos to the cities

And we will have all the people to eat

 **(Chibiusa)**

Chibimoon, don't be scared

And I'll fight you by myself.

 **(Spirit)**

Someone's crying, I hear the sorrow

I will challenge the very first sailor

 **(Chibiusa)**

I don't care if I lose

See my mother's Sailor Moon

The spirit turned around quickly. "You are Sailor Moon's daughter?"

Chibiusa gulped and nodded slowly, still under the spell.

The spirit widened her lips into a grotesque smile. "Now we're partying…"

* * *

Sailor Moon leaned against the door and gasped for air. Running while still delirious from the fever was taxing on her body. She felt weak all over, but she knew she had to keep going.

Taking a deep breath, Sailor Moon pushed the door open. Her eyes widen when she saw Chibiusa bound in chains and the spirit was dancing around the child.

"Let her go. How dare you…." Sailor Moon stopped abruptly as she felt paralyzed. As if trapped in tar, she could barely move. The air around her started to shimmer a bit…

The spirit clasped her hands together and laughed. "Welcome to my place. Thank you for stepping into the trap so readily. Now be patient, I promised the Queen five soldiers…I am sure your friends should be here any minute…"

As if on cue, the theatre door burst open. "Stop right there," yelled Sailor Jupiter.

The spirit spread her lips into a grotesque grin and whistled as her finger waved in the air. The same thick tar materialized and held the remaining four soldiers together.

"Now, little child, I am sure you can figure out your way out of those chains. I can't wait till you are mature enough and we can enjoy your energy. For now, say goodbye to your mother and her friends…." With two quick claps, the tar started to glow and in a blink of an eye, Sailor Moon and the others disappeared….

"Nooooooooooo" Chibiusa's scream echoed through the empty theatre.


	9. Wish I Could Stay

_A.N._

 _Youtube Search Term: OMWF-Under Your Spell/Standing-Reprise_

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Wish I Could Stay**

"Welcome, Sailor Senshi!" A majestic voice rang through the darkness. A soft glow started to illuminate the room as the Queen materialized. A beautiful woman stood, looking down at the wounded Sailor scouts. Inter-dimensional jump could be dreadful; the Queen chuckled at the group's misfortune.

Sailor Moon pushed up and tried to stand, wavering as her strength seemed to have been drained. The others seemed to be weak as well, as they stood in front of her with shaky legs. Sailor Mars was tense and she looked back at Usagi with worry.

Usagi could feel herself burning up still, on top of whatever effect this jump had on her. "Where are we?" She looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

"Mercury, anything?" Sailor Jupiter turned and asked.

With the visor down, Mercury scanned the area, looking for an exit. She slowly shook her head.

"You are in my dimensional pocket. Don't worry, you will get use to it. Now, since you will be living here for quite a while, here are the rules." The queen clasped her fingers together and sat down on a throne that just materialized. "First, you will stay in your cell at all times."

"What?!" Usagi widen her eyes as cell bars erected around her, softly glowing with electricity coursing through them.

"How dare you use electricity against me…" An angry Jupiter hissed. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" An agonizing scream rang out as the attack reverted back on Jupiter.

The queen clapped her hands to get the attention of everyone. "Second, if you fire a shot, you will be attacked by your own powers. I made them especially for you. Now, I am not a bad person. I don't believe in killing. You see, our specie lives off of your emotional energies. We have tried other planets but none were as good as humans. So raw, so angry, we find it irresistible. We just need a feeding from you guys each day, that's all."

"You feed off of our sadness and grieves?" Mercury inquired. "What will happen to us?"

"You will eventually die. Then we will move on to the next batch of humans, so we can continue to live. Simple. I need to do what's best for my people." The queen waved her hand and an orange glow appeared in her palm. "Now, Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, it seemed like there was a secret between the two of you. The sadness is so naked in your eyes, I can't wait to taste it. Why don't you sing me your secret? And let the emotions rip you apart."

 _Whoosh_. The orange glow hit Sailor Moon in the chest first and she doubled over from the force. Then the tears came, but not from the pain of the hit. It ran deeper, much much deeper. Sailor Mars also doubled over with pain and emotions.

 **(Usagi)**

You're under mine spell

I have made this wish

Erasing your memory

 _The silver crystal started to glow and sent a beam to Mars. Her eyes widen as her memories were recovered_

 **(Usagi)**

I want to set you free

Dear Rei, don't you see

I just want the best for you

Dear Rei, please don't leave.

 _Sailor Mars felt her mouth open and her words came spilling out, overlapping with Usagi's melody._

 **(Rei)**

Believe me, I already know.

 **(Rei+Usagi)**

Our love'll burn the future I do know

We both know…

 _Rei and Usagi started singing and overlapping each other. Their hearts pounded as the energy inside of them drained. Emotions soared high and they felt like they were dying…_

 **(Rei)**

Wish I could stay'n fight for you

To hell with the future

Wish I could be your true love

And take you by the hand

Wish I could stay here

Wish I could stay here

Wish I could stay

Wish I could stay

 **(Usagi)**

Wish I could turn the time back just this once

You're the fire in my soul

But we pursue destiny's roles

We can never be

Wish I could love…

Won't you please stay

Wish I am yours

Wish you can stay.

Sailor Mars slumped and collapsed to the ground. Red mists came out of her body and flown toward the Queen. She opened a bottle and collected the energy.

Sailor Moon was still conscious but she was struggling to breath. Her eyes widen when she saw Rei's lifeless body in the other cell.

"REI! REI! WAKE UP. WAKE UP PLEASE!" Usagi wailed and felt her own heart breaking. She looked at the rest of the scouts and they all looked on helplessly.

* * *

A.N. The final chapter of this story will be posted on Friday.


	10. Where Do We Go From Here

_A.N._

 _Search Terms for Youtube_

 _Song one: OMWF Where do we go from here_

 _Song two: moonlight densetsu music box (guest writer the Drifter)_

* * *

 **Chapter 10-Where Do We Go From Here**

"Rei? Are you okay?" Usagi asked as she watched Rei stirred in her cell.

"Yeah…just feel like I ran a thousand marathons. All my muscles and joints hurt." Rei rubbed her temples and squinted her eyes, even though they were almost in complete darkness.

Sailor Mercury was still scanning with her visor down. She looked over at Mako with a worried expression. "Guys, I've been scanning for a while. Unless we could somehow join hands and teleport out of here, there is no other way back."

"Maybe that's why we were kept in separate cages." Venus said with defeat in her voice.

"I wondered if Chibiusa is okay. I hope someone find her soon and untie her." Mako paced in her tiny cell, as she anxiously cracked her knuckles.

Sailor Moon fiddled with her communicator but there was no signal. Tears welled in her eyes as she realized how dire the situation was.

"Wait, guys. Something is coming. I am detecting a change in the energy around us. Whatever it is, it's strong…" Before Sailor Mercury could continue, a blast of strong wind blew through.

Three figures appeared, wrapped in a dark maroon bubble.

"Pluto! Neptune! Uranus!" Sailor Moon squealed with delight and relief. "Oh, thank goodness. How did you guys find us?"

"Small lady called us on the communicator. Neptune was able to pinpoint your location using her mirror and I just facilitate the dimension jump." Pluto walked around the cages, examining the structure.

"Submarine reflection." Neptune shone her all knowing mirror at the cages and the weak points were highlighted. "Uranus, you are up…"

With great precision, Uranus waved her space sword and blasted through the weak points without hurting the scouts. The cages snapped and they were freed.

"My, oh my…I didn't know there were more strong soldiers on Earth." The Queen appeared, floating in midair.

"World shaking." Without missing a beat, Sailor Uranus threw her attack. The shot hit an energy field and sizzled out.

"Deep Submerge!" "Dead Scream!" The two soldiers combined their attacks and aimed it at the enemy. Once again, it sizzled out as it hit the energy field.

The queen threw her head back and let out a throaty laugh. "Is this all you've got? Maybe I will keep you guys longer as pets. Such cute powers…." She waved her hand and a blast of dark energy hit the three soldiers. They flew across the room and landed hard on the ground.

"Please. Stop. You don't have to do this…" Sailor Moon stretched out her arms, shielding the fallen soldiers.

The queen snarled and crossed her arms. "I don't care if I wipe out the entire human race. Once we suck Earth dry, we will keep on searching for the next energy source. Do you honestly think you guys are the first sailors we've come across? I killed them all…and I will kill you guys…"

"Please…I don't want to do this.." Sailor Moon bowed her head and tears ran down her cheeks. She knew she held the inifinite power that is the silver crystal, but she hated the idea of using the power to kill any living creature.

A blast of dark energy came forth and was flying towards Sailor Moon. Sailor Mars ran and used her body to shield the princess. Usagi widen her eyes as she watched Rei's face contorted in extreme pain. Rei held on as more energy blast through. The queen was looking on with amusement.

Venus, Jupiter and Mercury stepped up and formed a line in front of Mars and Usagi. With their arms outstretched, they stood their ground.

The scream ripped through Usagi's throat as she watched her friends fly high in the sky, black energy coursing through their bodies and they thudded to the ground. Everyone laid lifelessly.

"Nooooooooooooo!" She ran over and cradled Rei's head. The once vibrant girl laid limp in Usagi's embrace.

"Ah. What a waste. Sorry, sometimes my tempers get to me and I get heavy handed." The queen snapped her fingers and a single cage went up, surrounding the scouts. "I will let you say goodbye to your friends. I am sure the emotions will be delicious."

Usagi looked up and stared into the queen's eyes. Tears rolled down Usagi's face and hit her brooch. "Where do we go from here…."

The melody started and the queen turned to watch the show.

 **(Usagi)**

Where do we go from here?

Where do we go from here?

Why are you doing this, hurting us

Doesn't have to be this way

We can all start over

Humans can share their hearts,

Humans can share kindness,

Understand hate is weak and love is good, you don't need to steal

We can all start over.

I know we can, I'm sure

You will know love will cure

The feelings are a gift, love will help you till the end of time

We can all live in peace.

The silver crystal started to shine, brighter than ever. The brilliance filled the darkness and the queen widened her eyes. She felt a strange sensation all over her, as the light engulfed her.

Sailor Moon smiled through her tears and she placed one hand over her heart. "Don't you see? Can you feel it? You think you can only get energy from sadness and jealousy and hate, but there is one more emotion that is ever more powerful. Maybe you don't have to destroy us in order for your people to survive. Maybe our love will be enough..Please…I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to see anybody getting hurt."

"Sailor Moon…." The queen's face softened and her lips curled into a faint smile. She threw her head back and basked in the light of the silver crystal.

Slowly, the light washed over the bodies of the soldiers. One by one, they opened their eyes and stared at the brilliance of Usagi's heart. Tears flown down as they felt her immense love. The crystals in their tiaras started to shine as well, merging their powers with Usagi's. The rainbow beam of light shot upwards and formed a new crystal.

"I understand now…" The queen stared at the crystal as it hovered in her palms.

The spirit appeared and bowed down to the queen. "My lord, our people are reviving. They are getting better. What is this?"

The queen snapped her fingers again and the cage disappeared. She walked over and offered her hand to the princess. "Thank you for saving us. Our specie was dying and we got desperate. This crystal, born out of your love, I can feel its power. It will ensure the survival of my people. Sailor Moon, how can I ever repay you?"

"I am glad that you and your people will be okay. Just remember that feeling. Love is strong." Sailor Moon looked over to her friends, but her eyes lingered on Rei. "Sometimes we may be stupid and we make mistakes. Sometimes we can surprise ourselves with how much strength we have, so that we can fix our mistakes."

The queen nodded and smiled gratefully back at Sailor Moon. Without another word, the queen and the spirit disappeared. The dimension shimmered and the scouts were back on earth.

Everyone gathered around Usagi and held the princess in a group hug. Usagi beamed from ear to ear as she looked at her friends, alive and well. Her smile evaporated when she saw Rei slipping away.

"Rei ….wait!" Usagi broke away and started to chase her. She knew she had to apologize and hoped that it wasn't too late to save their relationship.

"Leave me alone." Rei held out her hands.

Usagi stopped a few feet away from her. "Rei, I am sorry. I…..I didn't know what to do….My heart is all confused. Please…forgive me?"

Rei looked up, sadness and regret written all over her face. "I am leaving. I can't be around you. It hurts too much."

The gasp was audible, escaping Usagi's lips. She ran over and grabbed hold of Rei's hands. The residual spell lingered in the air and Usagi felt the melody flowing out of her. It was the song of the music box Mamoru gave her and Usagi felt her heart been tugged in both directions.

 **(Usagi)**

I'm so sorry I wasn't honest

And I'm so sorry I'm not the strongest

In romance, I know, I'm just a novice

But it's you that my heart beats for.

I can't swear to you my true love's promise

My heart and fate are completely the opposite

For today can we forget tomorrow?

And be ourselves until we must go.

 **(Rei)**

I know, it's fate that puts me here, right by your side

I'm blessed, or cursed. I'll always love you.

Our destiny is much too unforgiving.

I will protect you as long as I am living

I've seen the flames, our love, it ends in silence

The world can't end just for you and me

* * *

Rei freed her hands from Usagi's grasp. She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Usagi's forehead. "I will always be with you, in some way. I love you, Usagi."

Usagi watched helplessly as Rei walked away. "Rei ….I love you too." She whispered softly.

* * *

 _A.N._

 _Well, that was one emotional ride for Usagi and Rei. I am currently writing the final story in this Rei-Usagi arc. It will take some time to develop as I am having trouble coming up with a viable solution for their happily-ever-after._

 _Meanwhile, I am writing another story set in an alternate universe. The girls will have to survive in a zombie apocalypse, without senshi powers. It should be complete in about a month. Hopefully..._

 _Shout out to my wife IRL the Drifter for writing the second song..._


End file.
